Remorse
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: La caja de Pandora se ha abierto y ahora es imposible cerrarla. Melitta se encuentra atrapada entre sus sentimientos y su deber como esposa, ahogada por ellos hasta su destino final. Contiene SPOILERS del final de temporada Gods of the Arena . One-shot


**¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en este fandom y como veo que hay poquito sobre esta gran serie en español aquí viene mi aporte del universo Gods of the Arena. Es mi primer fanfic sobre algo que no sea anime o manga así que espero que les guste ^^**

**Disclaimer:** La idea original, argumento, personajes y derechos de 'Spartacus' no me pertenecen. Yo sólo he tomado prestados los presonajes para utilizarlos sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**Aviso:** contiene spoilers de los últimos capítulos de 'Spartacus: Gods of the Arena'. ¡Sigue leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad!

* * *

**REMORSE**

Esas manos recorriendo su piel lenta, suavemente. Una caricia que significaba mucho más de lo que se les había pedido que enseñaran. Era delicado a la vez que intensamente apasionado. Lo que al principio había sido injustamente doloroso había terminado siendo agradablemente recibido. Ese maldito momento en que ella se había agarrado fuertemente a sus caderas con las manos, permitiendo que la sostuviera sobre su cuerpo y la alzara hasta los mismos cielos en una nube de placer absolutamente prohibido. Su mirada condescendiente y culpable al saber lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de ella.

Melitta se incorporó despacio en la oscuridad de la noche. Se sitió sucia y asqueada; otra vez había vuelto a soñar con ese desafortunado momento con Gannicus mientras dormía en el lecho junto a su esposo. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle y se arrodilló frente al altar, prendiendo una vela. Trató de orar para buscar serenidad y consuelo, pero los dioses no querían escucharla. Las imágenes de aquella noche volvían a su memoria cada vez que se cruzaba con el gladiador por los pasillos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos intentando dormir. Había rehuido su mirada desde entonces, a pesar de que él le había advertido de que eso levantaría sospechas en su esposo. Y tenía razón. Enomao encontraría extraño que los dos amigos tuvieran un comportamiento tan distante y frío repentinamente. Melitta se sentía atormentada por lo que había destapado: había abierto una caja de Pandora que ahora era imposible cerrar.

Era inútil que intentara negarlo, siempre había estado allí. Su corazón se agitaba cada vez que Gannicus era herido en combate, sus ojos no se apartaban de él en cada pelea, su preocupación era constante. Melitta siempre había conocido los sentimientos que profundamente albergaba por él, pero los había reprimido, ocultado e ignorado. Los había disfrazado de amistad y lealtad, por él y por su esposo. Lo mismo había hecho Gannicus, pero las miradas que le dirigía cada vez que coincidían en la villa indicaban que pensaba lo contrario.

Melitta se sentía una traidora. No había hecho más que cumplir las órdenes que le habían dado, como esclava que era, pero eso no la libraba de su culpa. Había sido obligada a yacer con Gannicus y no podía negarse, pero le había gustado y de eso era enteramente responsable. Y por ello no se sentía mejor que las vulgares rameras baratas cuya compañía compraban los gladiadores por unas pocas monedas. A pesar de sus deseos ocultos, si aquello nunca hubiese sucedido, nada habría cambiado entre ellos. Pero ahora era imposible esconderlo más, mantener la cordura. Melitta había recordado ese momento mientras yacía con su esposo y eso le había revuelto las entrañas. Gannicus ya la había buscado y le había confesado abiertamente todos sus sentimientos. Y él sabía que ella los correspondía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Melitta había tratado de alejarle con duras palabras, asegurando que no sentía un amor tan grande como el que la ataba a su esposo, pero no había funcionado.

Enomao se despertó solo en su lecho. Le tomó un momento acostumbrar sus ojos a la débil luz de una única vela que iluminaba la estancia y vio a su esposa orando frente al altar.

- ¿No disfrutas de mi compañía? - le preguntó incorporándose.

- Necesitaba rezar - dijo ella - Hay preguntas que deben ser contestadas

- ¿Y los dioses te han dado su respuesta? - quiso saber él.

- Aún no - contestó pesarosa.

Enomao se levantó, se puso su ropa y se arrodilló junto a su esposa. La miró a los ojos, iluminados por la luz de la vela, y sonrió.

- Entonces oremos juntos - dijo - Puede que elevando así nuestras voces, los dioses nos oigan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cielos amanecieron nublados sobre el ludus. Era el día elegido para la venta de Gannicus y Melitta lo había tenido muy presente durante toda la jornada. Había estado distraída y eso le había valido alguna que otra represalia de su domina. Por suerte, su esposo estaba ocupado supervisando los últimos combates de los gladiadores. Además de todo ello, Melitta, como esclava personal de Lucrecia, sabía que Tito, el padre de Batiato, les había dado un últimatum a ambos: o anulaban su matrimonio, o abandonaban la casa para siempre. Melitta estaba inquieta, pues no sabía cuál sería su futuro más allá de aquella noche. No obstante, hacia el final del día los acontecimientos se precipitaron: Tito se puso muy enfermo y se vio obligado a guardar reposo, mientras que su hijo se apresuró a acudir a la ciudad acompañado de Enomao, Barka y el medicus. Como Lucrecia estaba ocupada cuidando al enfermo y no requería de sus servicios, Melitta pidió permiso para visitar a Gannicus. Sería la última vez que lo viera.

Melitta se encontró frente a la puerta de la celda de Gannicus con un ánfora de vino entre las manos y el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. No fue menor la sorpresa del gladiador cuando la vio frente a sí.

- Mañana van a venderte a Tulio - dijo ella con voz pesarosa.

- Lo sé - dijo el guerrero - Enomao me advirtió que pasaría si no vencía a Crixo.

- ¿Entonces por qué te dejaste ganar? ¡Retiraste tu escudo, lo vi! - acusó Melitta.

- Porque no puedo seguir entre estos muros - respondió Gannicus, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - No puedo permanecer aquí, viéndote cada día sabiendo que no puedo abrazarte.

Melitta se quedó sin habla. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos, les estaba destrozando a ambos. Y también a Enomao, aunque no lo supiera. Era muy doloroso.

- Entonces es lo mejor - reflexionó.

- Para mí tampoco es fácil - reconoció el celta - Yo no elegí esto. Quiero a ese hombre como a un hermano. Pero no puedo negar lo que siento. Habrá otras batallas que pueda vencer, pero en esta estaba derrotado de antemano. Soy demasiado débil.

Melitta llenó los vasos de vino y le ofreció uno a Gannicus, que lo rechazó. Ella, sin embargo, se terminó el suyo de un trago y se acercó lentamente al hombre.

- Bebamos entonces para recordar esta última noche - dijo ella - Amo a mi esposo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo hallarme entre sus brazos mientras tú estás en mis pensamientos. Porque, a despecho de mis palabras... yo también soy débil.

Gannicus la miró con sorpresa. Melitta se acercó hasta que pudo sentir su respiración cálida, su aliento sobre sus labios, el sabor de sus besos y la suavidad de sus caricias.

- Sólo tenemos esta noche - susurró él en su oído.

Y como así era, desprendió el broche de su túnica sin dejar de besarla ni un instante. La tendió en el lecho y acarició su cuerpo desnudo no como una posesión sino como un regalo. Melitta no dejó de mirarle a los ojos mientras le hacía el amor lentamente, con pasión, con una fuerza arrolladora nacida de un sentimiento largo tiempo negado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enomao no creía en los dioses de la misma forma que lo hacía su esposa. Ella pensaba que tenían la respuesta a sus preguntas, mientras que el buscaba más bien consuelo y serenidad con sus oraciones. Pero ahora Enomao necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber por qué su esposa ya no estaba con él, por qué había abandonado el mundo de los vivos, por qué había marchado a la otra vida sin despedirse de él. ¿Acaso era un castigo de los dioses? Había vuelto a la villa con Batiato solo para descubrir que el vino envenenado que había asesinado a Tito también había matado a su esposa.

Gannicus evitó mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo. Él mismo le había llevado el cadáver de Melitta entre sus brazos, poco después de yacer junto a ella. No tenía palabras de consuelo para Enomao; los dioses no habían tardado en castigarlo como se merecía, condenado a observar el sufrimiento de su amigo y a perder a lo que más amaba. El dolor lo desgarraba por dentro, mucho más fuerte que el de cualquier herida. Ya no le importaba el futuro, solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar maldito que lo ahogaba con recuerdos. Y únicamente había dos formas de hacerlo: muerto o ganando su libertad. Sabía que Enomao jamás aceptaría la primera. Además, él mismo deseaba vivir; como penitencia por sus pecados y porque no merecía estar junto a ella en la otra vida. Ese honor era solo de Enomao, y Gannicus se aseguraría de vivir para verlo cumplido.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido en un review. Recibir la opinión de los lectores siempre me resulta enormemente gratificante y útil, sobre todo para saber en qué debo mejorar. Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
